Shower Passion
by SparklyTree3876
Summary: One shot. AU and AH. Edward and Bella get intimate in the shower after they wake up from a restful night.


Shower Passion  
By SparklyTree3876

Rating: R

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is another Twilight one shot featuring Edward and Bella. It is an AU and AH piece focusing on them getting intimate in the shower after waking up in the morning. I came up with this idea when I thought about them doing it in the shower. As a result, this one shot was born. It takes place in 2011. Since it has sexual content, do not read if it makes you uncomfortable. Otherwise, read at your own risk. Go check out my other three smutty Edward/Bella one shots "Fiery Spark," "Desire Unbound," and "Kitchen Romp." I'd love to hear what you thought of them. If you like them enough, you can put them in your favorites lists. I hope you like this one shot. Any constructive criticism is welcome.

XXXXX

The early morning sun beamed its rays on a neighborhood in Raleigh, North Carolina in mid-June. Trees dipped and swayed in the wind. One tapped on a second-floor window at the Cullen-Swan residence. Edward moaned softly in his sleep as he lay on his back on his and Bella's king-sized bed in their room. He opened his eyes slowly, only to find blurry vision. He blinked four times to clear them.

He sat up and looked around the large room, which had tan walls, oak nightstands, a pine dresser, and a TV. A desk containing a computer with a cable modem attached to the wall was off in the corner. A mirror hung on the closet door. Tan carpet covered the floor. The house was large with three bedrooms and two bathrooms of which one of the latter was in this room.

His eyes settled on Bella, who lay on her side asleep. He smiled, thinking she looked like an angel. He didn't want to wake her up, yet he found himself unable to resist. He scooted over to her and laid on his side. He planted gentle kisses on her shoulder. She stirred somewhat, but she didn't wake up. He smirked and pulled her hair aside. He started kissing her neck. She woke up with a soft moan. He pulled back as she turned over. He received a smile from her.

"You just had to wake me up, didn't you?" she asked, a giggle coming out of her mouth.

"Yes, I did," he said, tickling her nose. "How are you this morning, my little angel?"

She pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "I'm feeling great. What about you?"

He chuckled and smiled. "I feel great too. Not once did I think playing badminton in our backyard would wear me out to the point where I slept for most of the night."

"Neither did I, but I'm glad it did," Bella agreed and propped her head up with her elbow. "It was a fun game." She flicked his chin. "I beat you three times in a row."

"Yes, but I beat you four times," Edward said, smugness showing on his face.

"Don't get smug," Bella warned sternly. "It'll bite you on the ass."

"Yes, Mother," Edward said sarcastically.

Bella smacked her boyfriend on the shoulder. She moved to Raleigh in April 2008. Before then, she worked as a nurse in Nashville, Tennessee. She met Edward, who worked as a mechanic and lived in another neighborhood, when they accidentally bumped into each other at a theater of which they both went to see _The Dark Knight._ They started dating not long after. After two-and-a-half years of dating, he decided to move in with her.

Bella pushed her bangs out of her face. Edward ran his finger up and down his girlfriend's nose. He tickled it, making her giggle. He looked toward her shoulder to see the strap of her white nightgown had fallen off. He gestured toward it. She gazed at it and slipped it back on her shoulder. She shifted her attention back to him.

"Some people look at us weird because we are an unmarried couple living together. Others don't care," Bella whispered in relief.

"I know. Most people have accepted times have changed. Even the religious like the idea of a couple living together before getting married to see if a marriage will work," Edward said warmly. "What I don't like is receiving rants about how we are going to hell for living in sin." He hissed frustratingly.

"I don't either," Bella agreed and snorted quietly. "I respect other people's beliefs, but what we do is our business. They don't need to stick their nose in it." She yawned.

Edward growled in some anger. "What's crazy is some people see everything as a sin." He rolled his eyes.

"One such person is Margaret White from _Carrie._ She actually claimed that menstruation was a sin. I have no doubt she thought the same of an erection," she commented, emitting a loud scoff.

"To us, sexuality isn't sinful. It's a natural part of human nature. It should be expressed freely, not suppressed," he replied, touching her cheek lightly.

"No matter what anyone says, we are not moving into separate homes," Bella declared.

"That's right. This is our home. Of course, it was your home before I moved in," Edward said truthfully.

Bella giggled delightfully. "Yes, it is. Still, I'm glad you are here with me."

Edward and Bella kissed tenderly and rubbed noses. He ran his fingers through her hair before cupping her chin in his hand.

"I love you so much," Edward whispered lovingly.

"I love you too," Bella replied and planted a kiss on his nose. "I'm going to take a shower."

"I'll just stay here and relax," Edward said and laid on his back. He put his hands behind his head as she sat up.

"Don't get too relaxed," Bella warned, holding up a finger. "You don't want to miss breakfast, do you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No," Edward said, shaking his head.

"Good," Bella answered with a smile. She flicked his chin twice. "I shouldn't be too long."

Bella stood up and headed to the dresser. She opened the first drawer to pull out dark blue shorts, a light blue t-shirt, and white underwear. She pushed it shut and went into the medium-sized bathroom. She closed the door very lightly. She approached the toilet to set her clothes on top of it. She turned on the showerhead in the shower stall before grabbing a towel from the closet. The shower stall filled rapidly with steam.

She placed the towel on the rack above the toilet. She removed her nightgown and her red underwear. She stepped into the shower stall and closed the glass door, which made its hinges squeak. She leaned her head back to wet her hair. She looked toward the shampoo in the corner. She was about to lean down to pick it up when she heard a knock on the door. She gazed at it to find Edward standing before it. She opened it. He smiled at her while holding a red t-shirt, red shorts, and white underwear in his hand.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" he wondered.

She shook her head. "Not at all."

Bella stepped forward two paces. Edward laid his clothes on the toilet lid. He took off his white t-shirt, blue shorts, and white underwear. He went into the shower stall. He closed the door. He leaned his head back, wetting his hair. She was about to lean down for the shampoo when he grabbed her shoulders. She looked over her shoulder at him. He started to kiss her jaw.

"Edward, I'd like to—" she started. She felt him capture her lips in a kiss. He slid his tongue into her mouth as he pressed his crotch into her butt. She moaned quietly.

"You're such a sexy little thing," he whispered, sliding his hands over her breasts. He fondled them before giving them hard squeezes. He smiled when he heard her groan. "Yes, let it all out."

"Make love to me right now, Edward," Bella growled intensely.

"Oh, I will, Bella," Edward responded, nibbling on her ear. "I will."

Edward spun Bella around, kissing her passionately. They wrapped their arms around each other, their tongues touching and fighting for control. Electricity coursed up and down their spines before shooting through their bodies at a rapid rate. Their hearts beat so hard that it seemed they would leap out of their chests and land next to them. They groaned into each other's mouths.

He pushed her toward the tiled wall, smiling against her lips when he heard her grunt after she hit it. He put one leg between her, holding her in place. He nuzzled her jaw before planting kisses on it. He traveled down to her neck. He alternated between licking at and sucking on it. He made his way to her earlobe. He proceeded to nibble on it. She screamed excitedly, becoming louder when he increased the pressure somewhat. She took hold of his neck as if trying to keep herself from losing it.

Edward captured Bella's lips in a possessive kiss. He touched her breasts, fondling them. He teased the nipples with his thumbs, hardening them. He kissed her neck. She leaned her head back, a moan leaving her mouth. He delivered a hard bite to her neck, making her gasp painfully. She sighed in relief when the pain faded. She had no doubt she'd have a mark there, but she couldn't care less. She had no problem with him giving her marks all over her body.

He dropped to his knees to kiss her stomach. She touched his head very gently while leaning hers back. She swallowed hard at his dipping his tongue into her navel. He moved his hands to her breasts. He fondled them slowly yet surely. She let out a gasping moan. She shuddered ecstatically at his squeezing them hard. The fire started to build within them.

"Oh, my handsome Edward," she said huskily.

He kissed her stomach again. "Yes, my beautiful Bella. Yes."

Edward touched Bella's entrance, smiling at her delighted gasps. He proceeded to fondle the loose folds of her sex. She squeezed her eyes shut as his thumb stroked her clit. She moved her hips with his motions, crying out in great pleasure as she came. She became so lost in it that she couldn't bring herself to breathe at all.

She came down from her high, a sated feeling flowing through her body. She looked down at him to see him gazing up at her. She noticed he was smiling and realized he wasn't done with her. He gazed at her inner left thigh. He kissed it lightly. He nibbled on it, upping the pressure somewhat. She screamed loudly when he bit down on it.

He looked toward her inner right thigh to give it the same amount of attention. She emitted a soft yet excited groan. He shifted his attention to her entrance and rubbed his face against it. He kissed it three times before teasing it with his tongue. He slid it up and down the flesh. He shoved it inside to fondle her sex ravenously. He put her right leg over his left shoulder, which gave him better leverage.

Bella whimpered while bracing her hands against the wall. Her whimpering grew in volume, and she balled them into fists when Edward began fondling her clit with his tongue. She moved her hips with his motions. He upped his speed, his arm wrapping around her leg. She increased her pace as she squeezed her eyes shut. She screamed as she came. She became so lost in it that she was unable to breathe. She came down from her high, the same sated feeling going throughout her body.

"I love it when you eat me up. It turns me on even more," Bella said, her breathing coming out in shudders. She opened her eyes.

"I'm glad it does," Edward responded and put her leg down. He stood up and kissed her. "You taste sweeter every time I lap you up."

"You're right," Bella agreed and ran her tongue along his lip to taste more of herself on it. She kissed him hard. She pushed her tongue into his mouth to get as much as she could. Suddenly, she turned him around, pushing him up against the wall. She broke the kiss, smiling at him. "Now, I need to do you."

"Oh, go ahead," Edward whispered huskily. "I want it."

Giggling softly, she kissed him softly at first, but she made the kiss passionate quickly. She plunged her tongue into his mouth, relishing at his ecstatic groans. She kissed to his jaw and nuzzled it. She alternated between licking at and nibbling on it. Her hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they slid down to his chest. She rolled his nipples in her palms, which made them harden.

Bella kissed her boyfriend's neck. She licked at it before giving it a hard bite. He winced in pain, but he sighed in relief when it went away. He had no doubt there would be a mark, but he didn't mind that. He was willing to allow her to leave marks all over his body. She kissed down to his chest. She licked at the spot over his heart. She proceeded to suck on it. He felt himself become very hard.

"Oh, shit," Edward hissed seductively. "Oh, God. Oh!"

She kissed him hard on the lips, her tongue entering his mouth. She slid her hands downward, grabbing his erect cock. He groaned softly as she stroked it gently. She twisted her hands around it slowly at first, but she went faster. He broke the kiss, letting out a loud groan. She started to pump him. He growled intensely, his nostrils flaring.

"Let it all out, Edward," Bella whispered, her voice tinged with lust. She smiled at his emitting another intense growl. "That's right."

Bella got on her knees to kiss Edward's inner left thigh. She nuzzled her face against it before nibbling on it. He groaned softly, upping the volume when she delivered a hard bite to it. She turned to his inner right thigh to lavish it with the same amount of attention. He couldn't keep a whimper from leaving his mouth. He looked down at her as she glanced up at him. She smiled and massaged his balls in a circular motion. She went slowly at first, but she got faster. He felt the fire within him climbing higher. He didn't doubt it was doing the same within her.

He leaned his head back, hitting his hands against the wall. He hissed at her giving his balls a gentle squeeze. She slid her tongue from the scrotum to the tip of his cock. She went back and forth three times. She laughed when he groaned excitedly. She ran her tongue over the scrotum before nibbling it gently. He clenched his teeth. He believed he would lose it any second now. However, he wasn't about to let that happen. He looked down at her.

"Please, stop it, Bella," he said, swallowing hard. "I need to be inside you right now."

She stopped her ministrations and stood up to look at him. "Then come into me. Make love to me."

Edward spun Bella around, bracing her against the wall. She slipped her arms around his neck, taking slow yet even breaths. He started to enter her, but he pulled back. She giggled, knowing he was teasing her. He kissed her as he entered her until he was fully sheathed inside her. He didn't move, wanting to savor being there.

He began to thrust in and out of her. She moved her hips with his motions. Their grunting and groaning mingled together, but they didn't care. They were happy to be together like this. He kissed her passionately, moving one hand into her hair and the other to the small of her back. Their tongues fought over each other. He kissed down to her neck. He nibbled on it, increasing the pressure a bit. He traveled to the pulse point to suck on it. He bit it hard, making her wince. She sighed in relief at the pain fading quickly.

He caught her lips in a possessive kiss. He plunged his tongue into her mouth. He tasted every inch of it. She was unable to hold back a groan. He upped the speed and intensity of his thrusts. She broke away from him and kissed his neck hungrily. She went to his ear to nibble on the earlobe. He moaned quietly, becoming louder when she increased the pressure.

Bella kissed Edward once more. She slid her hands up and down his back so slowly that it seemed she wasn't even doing that. Their tongues touched, and they groaned softly. She returned her arms to his neck in which she wrapped them around it somewhat tightly. She felt the fire within her getting intense. She had no doubt it was just as intense in him.

She tore away from his lips to kiss his neck again. She moved to the pulse point to nibble on it. She sucked on it hard. She bit down, making him wince painfully. He sighed in relief at the pain fading quickly. They looked at each other with intense expressions. They kissed long and hard. They hugged each other tightly, unable to let go.

He felt the fire within him reaching its peak. He slid a hand between them to massage her clit. She pulled away from him. She stared at him intensely. He looked back at her with just as much intensity. His thrusting increased in speed and intensity. He braced his hands against the wall, balling them into fists. His body tightened with every second passing. He buried his face into her neck.

"Bella, I can't hold on much longer," Edward groaned, his breathing turning to shudders.

"I can't either, Edward," Bella whimpered in huskiness.

He thrusted into her one last time and bit down on her neck. He released himself into her, and she echoed her release to him without any time in between. Their bodies spasmed against each other. He pulled away from her neck and looked at her. She touched his cheek, stroking it with her thumb. They panted hard until their breathing became normal.

"Talk about incredible," Bella whispered, happiness radiating on her face.

Edward inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "Oh, yeah."

The lovebirds kissed three times. He pulled out of her and ran his fingers through his hair. He grabbed a fistful of it.

"If you ask me, we're going to qualify for the Olympics in the sex category," he quipped, a snicker coming of his mouth.

"I have little doubt we'd blow the competition out of the water," she responded, kissing his nose.

He cupped his chin in his hand and raised an eyebrow. "Who should be on top, me or you?"

She slapped him on the shoulder. "I don't give a damn who is on top. I just want to make love with you."

"I like the sound of that," Edward said, winking at her. "By the way, you are not to giggle at all during our next lovemaking session." He smirked.

"I can't promise that," Bella commented, raising an eyebrow.

"You better not giggle, or you'll get this," Edward said and tickled her neck. He laughed at her swatting his hand aside.

"You're impossible, Edward," Bella growled playfully.

"And proud of it," Edward said with pride. He kissed her forehead. "What do you say we finish this shower?"

Bella smiled warmly. "I like the idea of that."

Bella turned around and grabbed the shampoo. She handed it to her boyfriend. He squeezed a small amount into his hand and put it aside. He rubbed it and the other hand together. He started scrubbing her hair. They would always enjoy making love, no matter where they did it. After all, it happened to be the one thing that gave them comfort in tough times.

THE END


End file.
